Sólo Nosotros Dos
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Los pensamientos de cierto rubio de ojos azules, engañosamente listo se descoordinan deliberada y pervertidamente cuando ve frente a sus ojos el manjar más delicioso que lo ha acompañado siempre desde que tiene memoria y... una voz aguda y tierna que lo llama constantemente... ¿Te animas a leerlo? ¡Drabble!


**¡Hola a tod s ustedes lectores y escritores! He aquí un nuevo drabble (exactamente 493 palabras) que cuando terminé de escribirlo me morí de la risa, en serio que el tema que apliqué para ésto me inspiró para crear un NaruHina chistoso xD  
**

**En fin, espero lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto (Si no hace NH prefereriría que su fiel pareja fuera el ramen en serio xD)**

**¡Enyoi!**

* * *

_**Título: Sólo Nosotros Dos**_

Ese momento en que estaban frente a frente, los dos con una atracción mutua e incandescente. Ese rubio cabello liberando sudor a flor de piel con la calidez que desprendía, sin duda era el mejor manjar que jamás había visto en su vida. Olió su aroma y aquel perfume que corría alrededor de su nariz hacía de él un brillante depredador en busca de alimento.

Sus ojos azules centellaron en una interesante vista que tenía delante de él, nada como eso cuando empezó a acariciar su textura con la mirada, apretó los puños ante esa tentación de poseer todo aquello, para él sólo eran ellos dos y no había nadie más a su alrededor.

El vapor que desprendía inundó las ventanas del lugar donde se encontraban, su calor, su tranquilidad, su precisión, su silencio y de una buena pinta que había conocido ciegamente…

—Finalmente sólo somos tú y yo, eres para mí y no te compartiré con nadie más—le susurró con ternura y suspirando con ganas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, humedeció sus labios secos con la lengua y al ver toda esa carne, lo volvía loco como nunca antes, una increíble sensación de emociones le golpeó en la cabeza como bola de demolición, toda esa perfección reunida fielmente. No había nada mejor. Su piel se erizó por completo y enrojeció sus mejillas por esa cercanía de innecesario enamorado, se divertía sinceramente.

—Naruto-kun ¿Te gusta?…—una voz aguda como campañillas musitó su nombre, tenía sus mejillas rosadas contrastando su piel blanca y su encantador cabello azul.

Naruto hizo caso omiso y siguió en lo suyo, disfrutando cada una de sus partes que componían el significado de la perfección, lo que sus ojos se detenían a tan suculenta vista.

—Naruto-kun ¿Te he preguntado si te… si te…gusta? …—volvió a llamarlo de nuevo preguntando con tartamudeos pero el rubio estaba muy ocupado con su propio éxtasis, acariciando nuevamente el cielo.

Mordió nuevamente el manjar que él disfrutaba y con su amiga lengua húmeda recorrió el contorno y el sabor que desprendía. Se dejó llevar por tan intenso mar de emociones que cualquier cosa no lograba impedir su labor de ellos dos como inseparables cómplices.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—gritó molesta la voz aguda mientras la chica peliazul se cruzaba de brazos por la falta de atención que le ponía su novio: Naruto Namikaze.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Hinata-chan?—el ojiazul abrió los ojos perdidos y miró a la ojiperla confuso.

— ¿Acabo de preguntar si te gusta lo que cociné?—cuestionó con sus mejillas coloradas y juntando sus dedos. Naruto parpadeó varias veces y con los palillos se llevó la carne de puerco y los fideos a la boca rápidamente, saboreándolo y conquistado el estómago del muchacho.

—Hinata-chan ¡Co- Cocinas estupendo! ¡Es… es el me-mejor ramen, del, del…mundo! ¡De veras!—él extrañamente tartamudeó a su novia, quien se quedó extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio. ¿Qué pasó?

Si supiera lo que pasó por su mente…

* * *

**¡Listoooooooooo! Ojalá me hubiera quedado para que fuera un One-Shot pero finalmente me decidí porque fuera algo pequeño n.n**

**¡Mentes cochambrosas! ¿Esperaban que Hina-chan fuera el manjar y no el ramen? jajajajajaja más bien mi intención era hacer de ésto algo cómico aunque particularmente no me sale mucho la gracia jejejeje xD aunque espero que haya sacado por lo menos una sonrisa n_n**

**El tema del ramen me lo enseñaron unas muchachas que conocí en un grupo a favor plenamente del NaruHina y de no ser por ellas no habría escrito ésto así que se los dedico xD**

**¿Gustas ponerme un review? Te lo agradecería de antemano para que yo pueda mejorar más, si le faltó algo o un tomatazo, se acepta de todo siempre y cuando se constructivo xD**

**¡Chao!**


End file.
